We're Not Alone
by FerneyGirl
Summary: What really happenes in that closet? What happens the Monday after? Oneshot. Claire and John.


John sat in the closet, trying to shake the thought of the girl plaguing his mind, when suddenly he heard the door unlocking and who enters? Claire…the girl he had been trying to get out of his mind. She shut the door and leaned up against it, looking as cute as ever…wait did John Bender use the word cute? Shaking the thought from his mind, he looked at her and said,

"You lost?"

She just stared at him, a small smile playing on her lips, which made him grin back. Slowly he stood up and she walked over to him. Slowly she gently kissed his neck, before pulling away and looking at him. He gave her a confused look, and asked,

"Why'd you do that?" She smiled and replied,

"'Cause I knew you wouldn't." He just stared at her and said,

"You know how you said before about how your parents use you to get back at each other? Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" She just smiled,

"Were you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?"

"Truth?"

"Truth." He nodded his head and replied,

"No." She just smiled, and leaned up to give him a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

As the kiss got deeper, he backed her up against the wall and licked her lip. Hesitant at first she allowed him entrance and their tongues explored each other's mouth. Claire had never felt this _excited_ before, and wanted it to continue. It was like her mind shut down and her body was doing all of the thinking, and before she knew it she had his plaid and white shirts over his head, and onto the floor. Pulling back from the kiss she looked at his well-toned body, and he leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Like what you see?" She shuddered involuntarily. "Well I think its only fair, that yours comes off too."

Her mind was shouting _NO!_ But her body had a mind of it's own, and she was already pulling her blouse over her head, and dropping it on the floor. It was his turned to look at her body, his eyes lingering on her bra covered chest.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

"Definitely." He answered before recapturing her lips in his own.

Slowly her hands traveled over his chest, as he explored the curves of her waist, gently gliding over her stomach. His hands moved upwards, stopping at her bra. Gently his slid his thumb over the thin fabric, and she let out small moan. For a second time, they broke away from each other, and he looked into her eyes to ask her for permission. She nodded her head and he expertly removed her bra. He bent his head down, and began planting kisses on her neck all the way down to her chest where he planted two light kisses at the tip of each breast. Shivering she brought her hands to the top of his pants and began tugging on them, until he placed his hands on top of hers stopping her.

"What?" She asked.

"Cherry, if you do that I won't be able to stop myself, well actually I won't want to stop myself from going all the way…don't do something you'll regret."

"Don't worry I won't…and by the way it's Claire."

"Huh?"

"Call me Claire, not Cherry or Princess." She whispered before unbuttoning them and sliding them down his legs to reveal black boxers, which she also lowered.

After getting off his boots, and the offending articles he began to work on her skirt and panties. Finally they both stood there, naked and he looked up and down at her body.

"Beautiful." He muttered, before bending down and grabbing a condom out of his pants pocket.

After putting it on and positioning himself to enter her he looked into her eyes and said,

"This might hurt at first." She nodded and slowly he entered her.

He stayed there a moment, letting her get used to it, and then he brought himself out before entering again. Her nails dug into his back and a couple tears trailed down her cheeks from the pain. Slowly he kissed away the tears, upset that he was causing her so much pain. As he continued her grip loosened and she began to feel more pleasure than pain. Finally she reached her climax, and moaned,

"John!" And he followed not a moment after with,

"Claire." Finished he pulled himself out of her and got dressed.

She did the same, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying,

"I better get back before Vernon realizes I'm gone, but do you want to hang out later?"

"You serious?"

"A girl can't hang out with her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I assume that after giving my virginity to someone that they would be my boyfriend but if that's not the case…" She turned and was ready to leave when he grabbed her wrist,

"See you later." He gave her one last long kiss, and watched as she walked out the door.

Finally when detention was over they all headed out, and John and Claire stood in front of her fathers car. Gently she grabbed his hand and placed a small diamond earring it, and closed his fingers over it. They shared one final kiss before she got into her car, and waved as it pulled away. Now all he had to do was wait for tonight when he could see her again.

Later that night they met in the local park, and gave each other a long kiss, before taking hands and walking along the pathway.

"So Princess, what are your friends going to say when you come into school with me on Monday?"

"Probably call me a bitch, and never talk to me again." She said.

"Can't say it'll be that much of a loss." He said, and she gently smacked him on the shoulder, as they continued on their way.

Finally she decided it was time for her to go home, so they shared one final kiss and departed. Suddenly though she turned around and shouted,

"See you Monday!" And he turned back and smiled before continuing on his way.

That Monday he picked her up in his brother's car, and drove her to school. When she got out of the car, she saw her friends and he saw his. Locking eyes they went their separate ways for now. When she reached her friends they stared at her opened mouthed.

"Did you just get out of John Bender's car?"

"Yeah. Look it's not what you think!" She said quickly, not ready to explain to her friends yet. "My parents are away and I was walking to school, and he drove by. I didn't want to ruin my new shoes, so when he offered me a ride I got in." Her friends still looked unconvinced. "Guys c'mon John Bender means nothing, John Bender is nothing."

"So I'm nothing huh?" Said a familiar voice from behind and she turned around, fear and regret on her face.

Standing behind her was John Bender. He had come over to see if she wanted to eat lunch with his friends. Filled with anger he took the earring out of his ear, and threw it on the ground before storming away. Looking back at her friends she picked up the earring and chased after him, and placed a hand on he shoulder, which he shook off.

"Don't touch me."

"John look I didn't mean that…It's just my friends…"

"Your friends what? Would think you were a bum for hanging out with me? Well fuck them, and fuck you Claire! I was a fucking idiot to think that you could ever be anything but a bitch. And to think I gave my first time to you…" Both of them froze when he said the last part.

"What I was your first? But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong! Now leave me alone!" With that he stormed off and she just stood there thinking about everything that just happened.

For the rest of the day she didn't see him. Actually she didn't see him until lunch the next day, and that's when she made up her mind. With a determined look on her face she walked over to him, and interlaced her fingers with his.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, very confused as his friends watched in amazement.

"This." She said, and then raised their hands. "Everyone may I have your attention!" She shouted and the entire cafeteria quieted. "I'd like to make an announcement…I Claire Standish am dating John Bender!"

"What?" He friend shouted.

"That's right!" She said, and pulled him into a long kiss to prove it.

After that day, even though she became a social outcast she was happy. She began hanging out with John and his friend's, but she still remained the rich prep that everyone knew her to be. When her parents found out, all hell broke loose but she didn't care. She had John and that's all that mattered.


End file.
